(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D observation device with glassless mode, and more particularly, to a 3D image observation device with glassless mode through which an individual can observe various 3D images such as a tourist site 3D image, a 3D movie trailer, a 3D game image and the like at a tourist site, museum, theater, hotel lobby, airport, game device and the like wherein a view sight of a picture is varied according to a viewing direction of the 3D image so that a viewer can observe a virtual reality with glassless mode.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, according to a related art of a 3D observation device that has been used at a tourist site or a museum, a left image is observed through a left lens and a right image is observed through a right lens through a magnification lens. However, according to this magnification type of a lens, a 3D image can be observed when the centers of a left and right eyes and pictures for the left and right eyes are disposed on a same axle, and thus the size of the picture needs to be within 65 mm as an interval between a left eye and a right eye.
Further, according to a conventional 3D image observation mirror, a left image and a right image are magnified through a left lens and a right lens, respectively, to be viewed, and thus the picture of 3D image needs to be within 65 mm of the interval between a left eye and a right eye of a human and a 3D image of 65 mm or more is impossible to be reviewed.
Accordingly, the images of smaller size within 65 mm of the interval between a left eye and a right eye regarding slide, picture, paintings and the like can be reviewed within a limited eye view sight angle.
Additionally, when a person views a 3D image through a monitor, he/she needs to use a polarization-type eyeglass or shutter-type eyeglass and thus the eyeglasses have to be provided separately to the viewers, causing inconvenience and increasing cost of eyeglasses.